End of the Fucking Universe
by RosesWilt
Summary: Sour's a killer. Heles is mouthy. Both hate their parents. Why not go on a journey? [no tag for Sour...] [Mentions of Sex, Excessive Swearing, etc.]
1. Prologue

To ensure that I answer most, if not some, of any preluding questions I have, I'll happily explain everything below.

* * *

 **Location** : I read on the wiki that Whis and his race come from a planet somewhere. So, since none of the Gods are the same race, I made all of the gods from different surrounding planets. The Kaioshins are all on the same planet. As Sour stated, the school was built on their planet. Reason? Daishinkan feels that their planet is superior to the others, so he allowed it to happen.

 **Age** : The Angels, Kais and Gods are all what they're supposed to be. Only difference is that they all go by ages. Sour assigning them ages based on how he thinks they act is both a joke and a fact, since in this story, the Angels are able to change their appearances with their staffs, so they can alter their body however they want to fit the age they like best. However, not all of them can access this feature. Daishinkan only assigns this to his 5 eldest children first, as a "test", leaving the other 13 to develop on their own until they've grown accustomed to their staffs enough to be allowed to use it.

 **Characters** : My friend and I have created identities on the 6 universes' Gods and Angels who had been presumably erased by Zen-Oh in a fit of rage. I'm thinking of having the mom of the angels - who also has an identity - kill herself along with the 6 of them. Either that, or having the 6 of them leave the house on their own at some point. Many of the characters' roles will match that of those in End of the F***ing World and I'll even throw in some OCs if I have to.

Hopefully that answers any and all questions you may have. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, questions and comments in the reviews section!

Now, without further adieu, I give you Chapter one.


	2. Sour's Life

End of the F***ing World-esque story.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **My name is Sour. Shitty name, I know.**

 **I'm pretty sure I was destined to be a killer.**

 **I can't feel emotions, as far as I know. Most killers don't feel anything when they end a life. I enjoy the sight of others' bleeding, as a killer would. I feel nothing when I see or hear that a person has died. As a killer, I suppose it's required not to feel in order to fit the criteria - if there is one.**

 **I live in a rather large family, 20, to be exact, and I must say, whenever I see my younger siblings run around. Arguing. Complaining. Being generally fucking annoying.**

 **I think to myself, "Just what the absolute fuck did I do to God to be sent into my mother's fucking uterus and be tortured all of my life?"**

 **But I'm not going to explain everybody. So I'll just explain some of my siblings.**

 **Then I look up to my older brother. He's the oldest one in the family. He's a fucking prick.**

 **Then there's my dad.**

 **He's also a fucking prick.**

 **Go figure.**

 **Sometimes I wonder how he and mom met. Sometimes I wonder what the hell drew mom to him. Then I wonder even more…**

 **"What brought mom to date this prick? How did mom fall in love with this dick? Why did mom marry this little shit?"**

 **But whenever I think about that…**

* * *

 _ **"Ngh! Harder Dai-sama!"**_

 _ **"Ngh! Baby!"**_

 _ **Moan.**_

 _ **Pant.**_

 _ **Scream.**_

 _ **Creak.**_

 _ **Thud.**_

 _ **Screaming even more due to the both of them-**_

* * *

 **Yes, enough of that. Forever, I hope.**

 **I look down at my younger siblings. My personal three. Campari, although having the voice of a dying chipmunk, was undeniably adorable - which was something he used to get his way. Cognac, silent and muscular, yet somehow seen as a hunk. Then there's Cuckatail, tall and more muscular and more silent, yet seen as a lovable giant more than a hunk. How.**

 **Aside their many, many, many flaws, they're all dumb, emotionally and mentally - and in Campari's case, physically - weak, and nice, so I can get them to do what I want.**

 **That is, until that little smart mouth cunt gets in the way.**

* * *

 _ **Cut to Sour forcing the personal three to do his dirty work, only for Vados to interrupt it by bringing their parents to the scene, leading to Sour getting grounded and Vados smiling evilly.**_

* * *

 **What a bitch.**

 **Then there's Whis. He and Vados are fraternal twins. But thankfully, they hate each other more than I could ever hate the both of them combined.**

 **And I really fucking hate them, but for different reasons. I hate Vados because she's an insensitive little pissant who finds glory in being a nosy bitch. I hate Whis because he's an attention whore - and no, I don't say this because he's gay. He's literally an attention whore.**

* * *

 _ **-Montage in 3...2...1….-**_

 _ **Flashback to 3 year old Whis in the kitchen, whining.**_

 _ **"Mommy!" He wailed, jumping up and down. "I'm lonely!"**_

 _ **Then to 6 year old Whis, in the playground.**_

 _ **"Daddy! No one's listening to me! No one wants to play with me!" He shouted before plopping down on the ground and throwing a tantrum.**_

 _ **Then to 10 year old Whis in the living room.**_

 _ **"Mooooom! Daaaaad! Get over here and listen to me talk about my dream!"**_

 _ **And finally, finally to just last week.**_

 _ **"DAD! I'M TRAINING LIKE YOU SAID AND YOU AREN'T EVEN LOOKING!"**_

* * *

 **He's fucking 12 now. What 12 year old acts this way? My spoiled brother.**

 **If there's one or two sibling I don't dislike, it's got to be Korn and Mojito. They're so quiet and so unbothered with everyone's actions that people forget that they're there.**

 **They even ended up sharing a room for a bit because Dad couldn't figure out why we had an extra room, and Mojito couldn't get his attention long enough to explain what's happening.**

 **I won't even bother with Cus and Marcarita. They are their own cavalcade of fuck ups.**

 **Then there's Martinne. She's okay. If I were to feel anything for her, it would be sorry. The poor girl's always crying to mom and dad about how she hates her appearance. I mean, she's on the fat side, sure, but she's not ugly. Shit, even I think she's pretty.**

 **And that's all I feel like explaining.**

 **If I were to write a novel about my family, it would be a dictionary.**

 **If my family members had any other profession, they'd be clowns.**

* * *

 _ **Sour, having explained all of that while walking down the road, finally arrived to school.**_

 _ **2 hours late, as usual.**_

 _ **He entered through the cafeteria side door. He had no real intentions of staying there all day, especially when he could just hide out on the roof of his house.**_

 _ **He just sat down, put his headphones on, and listened to his music.**_

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking.**

 **"What kind of planet is this where beings like you Angels have to go to school?"**

 **Well. Allow me to tell you. My dad doesn't want us around the house all day, and he's sick of us complaining about training, so he's forced us to attend the same school as all of the fucking degenerates. The supposed Kais and Gods of Destruction.**

 **Now, here's where the even dumber part falls in: Those sons of bitches aren't even from this planet. No! They come from planets in the surrounding quadrant, and rely on fucking teleportation to get to and from school. I can't make this up! I could literally go on and on about how this stupid sh- oh fuck, one of them's coming now.**

 _ **And enter Heles, the reason why this story is about to go way off course.**_

* * *

And now you all see why his name is Sour.

Off topic, but I tried Sweet and Sour sauce today, and it tasted much sweeter than Sour...

Next chapter, we'll learn about Heles and her fucked up life.

Enjoy this inversion of text while I go contemplate things.


End file.
